Diary
by Chu614
Summary: "Orang bilang buku diary hanyalah buku catatan yang digunakan anak remaja untuk melampiaskan kegalauannya. Orang bilang buku diary adalah hal kekanakan yang hanya sempat digunakan oleh orang yang kurang kerjaan. Namun untuk Baekhyun, buku diary-nya adalah segalanya…" ParkChanyeol - ByunBaekhyun - Chanbaek - R&R


_**Orang bilang buku diary hanyalah buku catatan yang digunakan anak remaja untuk melampiaskan kegalauannya. Orang bilang buku diary adalah hal kekanakan yang hanya sempat digunakan oleh orang yang kurang kerjaan. Orang bilang buku diary itu girly, buku diary hanya dipegang anak perempuan berumur belasan yang belum tahu arah hidupnya dan dihabiskan dengan berandai-andai. Orang bilang buku diary hanya akan digunakan penyair atau pujangga untuk merangkai kata._

 _Namun untuk Baekhyun, buku diary-nya adalah segalanya…**_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka menulis, dia tipe pelajar yang suka dengan pelajaran yang tidak terlalu membutuhkan otak untuk berpikir, dia tipe anak yang suka bermain-main dan berkumpul dengan temannya daripada berdiam diri untuk kegiatan membaca atau menulis. Suatu hal yang umum memang, namun semenjak ia bertekad untuk mengubah jalur hidupnya dan fokus untuk menjadi trainee salah satu managemen besar di negaranya, dia menjadi berubah, disisihkannya tabungannya untuk membeli buku, diary tepatnya, dan di tengah malam, selepas latihan yang menguras tenaganya, atau ketika ia akan pergi tidur, ia mulai suka mencoret-coret bukunya itu, lembar demi lembar, memenuhi buku dengan tulisan-tulisan akan mimpi, keinginan, dan isi hatinya.

'Aku memiliki teman, ah tidak, dia sahabat, dia luar biasa baik, tubuhnya tinggi sekali, kontras dengan tubuhku yang pendek, telinganya besar dan aneh, seperti peri, senyumnya lebar, dia periang, sama sepertiku, dan lucu, aku senang memiliki teman sepertinya, namanya Park Chanyeol.'

.

.

Baekhyun berhasil debut, bersama dengan sebelas temannya satu grup. Mereka latihan bersama, melalui hari berat bersama, namun semua itu terbayarkan ketika ia berhasil berdiri di panggung, dengan cahaya lampu menyorot dari berbagai arah, dengan tepukan riuh dan lolongan para fans, dengan anggukan puas manager dan orang-orang yang telah mempercayai mereka, mendukung mereka hingga bisa sesukses ini. Baekhyun luar biasa senang, hatinya meletup-letup bahagia, ia bahkan sempat menangis bahagia kala seluruh fans memenuhi dome hanya untuk datang dan menonton, menyanyi bersama, rela menunggu berjam-jam bahkan seharian untuk melihatnya berdiri di panggung.

'Aku senang, luar biasa senang, aku harap ini tak akan berakhir, semua fans yang mendukungku, orangtuaku, semuanya, aku menyayangi kalian, juga memberku, yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai, dan juga… Park Chanyeol, kau memberiku tumpangan lagi saat kita pulang, tetapi kau mengerjaiku lagi besoknya, kau menyebalkan…'

.

.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang gampang mengutarakan isi hatinya. Meskipun ia tampak ceria, berisik, gampang sekali bicara dan pandai memilih topik pembicaraan dan membawa suasana menjadi meriah, namun sesekali, ia memiliki sesuatu yang ia tak bisa utarakan pada siapapun. Seperti kisah cintanya, petualangan cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah berawal sejak dari zaman sekolah, saat ia menyukai teman sekelasnya namun ditolak, beberapa kali sempat dekat dengan wanita dan berhasil memacarinya namun putus pada akhirnya, dan juga saat perasaannya muncul setelah sekian lama ia tak merasakan hal demikian karena mungkin kesibukannya, pada seseorang yang bahkan ia ingin mengingkarinya, bagaimana bisa ia tersipu dengan godaan teman se-grupnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum renyah hanya dengan candaan biasa temannya, bagaimana ia tersentuh dengan sikap dewasa dan seluruh perhatian dan perlakuan teman se-grupnya sendiri? Baekhyun ingin mengingkari ia menyayangi sahabatnya yang bertubuh jangkung, yang sekamar dengannya, yang memperlakukannya dengan baik seolah ia adalah orang yang harus dilindungi. Ditampiknya perasaannya sendiri dengan alasan dia hanya menyayangi sahabatnya itu sama dengan ia menyayangi member lain.

.

.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak keresahan, resah akan karirnya, resah akan masa depannya, resah akan segalanya. Ia takut jikalau ia tidur dan bangun dengan suara yang hilang padahal ia harus menyanyi, takut jikalau suatu saat semua ketenaran dan kesuksesan ini akan berakhir, takut jikalau suatu saat kehampaan datang, semua di dunia ini berputar seperti roda, ia takut, takut pada hal yang bahkan belum ia rasakan dan tak terprediksi.

.

"Baek, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya, dan Baekhyun sadar ia terlalu menyelami pikirannya, ia tutup buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya, memutuskan untuk membenamkan badannya di bantal.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya capek…" kilahnya, dan ia merasakan tangan yang mengusapnya menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Kau tak apa-apa selama konser tadi…" suara berat itu lagi, pelukan hangat itu lagi, dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku takut…"

"Takut apa hm?" dadanya bergetar setiap kali dia bicara, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak konstan, juga nafasnya yang hangat menyapu rambutnya. "Tenang ada aku disini…"

Kata itu harusnya menenangkan, tapi justru menyesakkan. Untuk Baekhyun, tiap perkataan Chanyeol seperti pedang, yang bisa melindungi atau menyayatnya. Keberadaan Chanyeol, kata-kata lembutnya, pemikirannya yang dewasa, gelak tawanya… Sampai kapan? Akankah selamanya bisa Baekhyun dengar? Mereka hanyalah kolega kerja, mereka teman se-grup yang dibuat oleh managemen dan orang-orang yang berujung pada pekerjaan, ia tak semestinya merasakan hal seperti ini, takut kehilangan yang luar biasa, setidaknya jika Baekhyun bisa mengutarakannya, ini pasti akan jauh lebih baik, tapi ia tidak bisa, ketidakbisaan yang membuat Baekhyun takut, kelemahannya, segala keterbatasannya.

Saat itu Baekhyun meremas ujung kaos hitam yang temannya kenakan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang hangat yang seandainya ia bisa ingin ia klaim menjadi miliknya, tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat, kata itu tak bisa diucapkan, tak kan pernah bisa diucapkan bahkan saat jarak mereka sedekat ini.

"Aku…."

"Iya, Baek?"

"Aku…."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun tak meneruskan, ia hanya menahan isakannya, menahan tangis, menahan kegelisahan, dengan tangan hangat yang terus mengelus pundaknya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu kesakitan yang begitu indah, dan ia takut kalau ini akan berakhir suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan kehampaan itu, saat usia yang menginjak kepala tiga, ketika lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan tak lagi memenuhi seluruh saluran radio dan acara musik. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana sekelompok muda-muda yang tampan memenuhi layar kaca televisi dan bukan dirinya. Dia dan beberapa membernya sudah sempat pergi untuk wajib militer, dan lambat laun, saat mereka menyelesaikan tugas dan kembali dengan rutinitas biasa, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan. Jumlah tepukan tangan yang berkurang, hadiah-hadiah yang ia temukan untuknya tak sebanyak dulu, dan perlahan, ia merasakan bagaimana managemen tak banyak memberikan jadwal, Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, beruntung ia memiliki tabungan dan beberapa aset, dan bisnis café yang dibangun bersama kakaknya yang bisa menyibukkan dirinya. Sudah lama ia mengulangi rutinitas seperti itu, dan jadwal yang jarang bahkan membuatnya tak sering berkomunikasi dengan membernya, yang bahkan dulu sudah seperti sana saudara, yang ia bisa lihat saat membuka mata di pagi hari dan sebelum menutup mata di malam hari.

'Aku merindukanmu… Aku sangat merindukanmu…'

Dan diary-nya kini dipenuhi kata rindu yang tak berujung.

.

.

Member tertua di grupnya mengiriminya undangan pernikahan. Baekhyun saat itu sedang menulis rekap keuangan café yang ia kelola, setengah terkejut, namun tak juga heran, usianya tak lagi muda, dan Minseok, member tertua yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari dirinya tentu sudah ingin merasakan hidup di dunia pernikahan, dengan pasangan yang dicintai. Baekhyun menatap undangan itu lamat-lamat, jarinya mengelus ujung undangan yang didekor dengan pita merah muda, sungguh cantik, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat foto dua orang berdampingan dengan memasang wajah penuh senyuman, suatu hari dia akan seperti ini juga, suatu hari nanti.

'Orang selalu ditakdirkan berpasangan. Lelaki-perempuan. Yang pada akhirnya menikah dan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga, yang akan membangun keluarga dengan anak-cucu yang akan berkumpul bersama di hari natal…'

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pandangi diary-nya yang kini masih terbuka, ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum memutuskan menulis di ujung terbawah kertas.

'Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kita bisa bertemu di pesta pernikahan Minseok hyung nanti? Apakah kau akan datang?'

.

.

Baekhyun menghadiri pesta hyung tersayang-nya, membawa kado dengan wajah cerah penuh senyuman, menata rambutnya yang sudah lama tak diwarna dan membiarkannya tetap hitam. Ia berdiri mematung sesaat, matanya menelisik dan menemui sosok jangkung yang sangat familiar di matanya. Kebahagiaan itu muncul lagi, rasa itu muncul dengan cepat, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menguburnya, namun secepat kilat runtuh, Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri saat bibirnya membentuk senyum saat Chanyeol yang sudah lama tak menegur sapanya datang dengan tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya lalu memeluknya.

Hangat, pelukan Chanyeol masih sangat hangat.

.

Mereka bertepuk tangan, semuanya, termasuk baekhyun, yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, di sampingnya berdiri Chanyeol yang sesekali mengusap pundaknya, bercerita panjang lebar tentang kegiatannya yang masih menulis lirik lagu dan bermusik di luar negeri. Semenjak tak aktif di grup Chanyeol memiliki banyak kegiatan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, jangan salahkan ia dan begitu banyak talentanya, Baekhyun tahu itu, dan ia bahkan merelakan saat Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan memulai bisnis disana, karirnya masih gemilang, tak seperti Baekhyun yang memilih menyibukkan diri di balik kursi kerja di café meski masih menerima pekerjaan menyanyi sesekali.

"Akhirnya Minseok hyung menikah." bisik Baekhyun saat kerumunan tamu mulai mereda, tinggal sahabat dekat dan keluarga yang masih memenuhi ruang pesta. "Kapan kau menyusul?" ia memberanikan bertanya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum, matanya masih bercahaya seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, wajahnya masih berseri di mata Baekhyun. "Aku akan segera menyusul." Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun mematung sejenak, sesuatu tajam seakan menembus jantungnya, namun ia menarik senyum. "Kapan? Jahat sekali tidak bercerita padaku."

"Tiga bulan lagi, mungkin?" jawab si jangkung, tak melihat Baekhyun tepat di mata.

"Akhirnya…" Baekhyun masih memasang senyum, ia usap bahu lebar si tinggi. "Tepatnya kapan? Tanggal berapa?"

Chanyeol menaikkan pandang, menatap mata cokelat Baekhyun yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah, yang kecil dan menenangkan. "Tanggal berapapun selama kau bisa. Karena aku ingin kau menghadirinya." ia bercanda, dan Baekhyun menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tertawa.

.

.

Tiga bulan berjalan dengan cepat, dan Baekhyun masih merasa ia sedang dalam mimpi. Berdiri di tengah undangan tamu dan menepuki sahabatnya yang berdiri di mimbar dengan seorang wanita melingkarkan tangan di lengan panjangnya. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan sangat rapi, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih tampan.

Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun juga, ia tersenyum, ia memandang ke depan, tetesan air matanya jatuh, dan ia menjawab itu semua adalah tangis haru setiap ditanya orang.

'Aku mendokan yang terbaik untukmu….'

'Aku menyayangimu, Park Chan…'

Air matanya menetes, membasahi halaman yang sedang ia tulisi.

Ia menyobeknya dan menulis di halaman berikutnya.

'Selamat kau menemukan separuh jiwamu…'

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pesan pada kakaknya, mengatakan ia ingin pergi ke rumah ibunya dan meminta maaf tak bisa mengurus café untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan menyewa rumah kecil. Jauh dari kota, jauh dari tempat tinggal ibunya. Ia menghabiskan waktu mengajar menyanyi anak-anak kecil di sebuah tempat kursus yang tak begitu besar. Ia pergi pagi dan pulang sore, menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis hingga malam menjemput dan rasa kantuk melanda.

Dan setiap malam ia menulis, menulis tiap kata yang ia harap bisa tersampaikan pada seseorang di luar sana.

'Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu…. Jika aku menulisnya ribuan kali, akankah kata-kata ini tersampaikan padamu?'

Setiap malam ia menulis, menulis pertanyaan yang ia harap bisa tersampaikan untuknya.

'Apa kau percaya kehidupan kedua? Seandainya kita meninggal dan hidup kembali, akankah kita bertemu lagi?'

Setiap malam ia menulis, menulis percakapan yang ia harap bisa terjadi dengannya.

'Kau percaya dengan cinta? Ada suatu saat aku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada seseorang lebih dari aku mencintai apapun di dunia ini.'

Malam berikutnya ia menulis lagi, menulis dan berharap perasaannya akan perlahan memudar.

'Kelak aku akan menikah, akan memilik dua orang anak kemudian tiga orang cucu yang lucu-lucu….

Aku tak sabar untuk jatuh cinta lagi.'

.

.

Namun ia tidak kunjung menikah, karena hatinya tak pernah jatuh cinta lagi, perasaannya tak pernah memudar, sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa badannya dibopong, ia seperti sedang melayang, dan saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat seseorang seperti dokter disana.

"Tak apa, kau sedang di rumah sakit, tak apa…"

"Ti-tidak, buku diary-ku…"

Baekhyun ingat ia merintih, dan dokter mengerumuninya, dengan pandangan kabur ia melihat dokter memberikan buku diary-nya, ia memeluknya, erat.

.

.

.

"Baek? Baekhyun-ah…"

Matanya perlahan terbuka, Baekhyun berkedip berkali-kali, berusaha memandang wajah khawatir di hadapannya.

"Untunglah… Kau tertidur sangat lama…"

Suara berat itu…

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Tangan besar mengusap jemarinya.

Sentuhan hangat itu…

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana…"

Hatinya yang baik…

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun ingin menangis, namun ia menahannya. "Diary-ku…"

"Ini…" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun, menaruh diary di tangannya.

"Kau membacanya?"

"Tidak… Kau tak pernah mengizinkanku kan? Jadi aku tidak membacanya…" Chanyeol tertawa dan mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Sentuhan lembut itu…

Itu adalah Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai.

Baekhyun berandai apakah kali ini doanya terkabul, sebelum semuanya berakhir, Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya, doa yang ia panjatkan selama ini, akhirnya Tuhan kabulkan.

.

"Kubur ini bersamaku." Baekhyun meremas diary-nya.

"Tidak, Baek, kau akan baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun tahu itu adalah bohong, ia dan tubuhnya tahu itu, ia tahu detak jantungnya bisa berhenti kapan saja, kapanpun.

Chanyeol terlihat bertambah tua, namun ia tetap tampan, saat ia tersenyum Baekhyun bisa melihat garis halus dan kerutan di wajahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sudah berapa lama?

27 Tahun?

Yah, 27 Tahun sejak ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

.

"Baek, aku…." tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol bergetar, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan pucat Baekhyun, air matanya jatuh dan Baekhyun menggeleng kepala, tak ingin melihat wajah tampan itu menangis untuknya.

Ia tiba-tiba tak ingin semua ini berakhir, ingin ia bangkit dan mengusap air mata itu, memeluk raganya, namun ia tak bisa.

"Kau… Sahabat terbaikku…" Chanyeol berkata dengan susah payah, melawan isak tangisnya.

27 tahun, dan Baekhyun masih merasakan cinta.

Jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau juga sahabat terbaikku." Baekhyun menjawab.

Baekhyun menutup mata, mengapa mengatakan cinta padanya sangatlah susah, apakah jika ia pergi tanpa mengatakan cinta akan membuat mereka berdua bahagia?

"Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun menangis, ia sudah menahan dengan susah payah namun bagaimana bisa ia tidak menangis? "Terimakasih…" Baekhyun berujar, namun ia merasa mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. "Jangan lepaskan sampai aku tertidur…" Baekhyun berbisik, ia merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya, dan Baekhyun merasa hangat.

Bukankah Chanyeol memang selalu hangat?

.

.

.

.

Tautan tangannya melemah.

Namun ia tak melepaskannya.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Chanyeol menarik dan mencium tangan pucat dari laki-laki yang bertubuh mungil dan berparas cantik, masih sangat cantik meskipun ia bisa lihat kerutan dan garis halus di dahinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, makanya kau sudah berkerut di usia ini…." Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi dingin sahabatnya, yah sahabatnya, sahabat yang ia cintai selama hidupnya.

Di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau… Pergi lebih dulu…"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil sahabatnya, air mata jatuh menghujani pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun… Aku mencintaimu…" ia berbisik di samping telinga seseorang yang ingin mendengar kalimat itu seumur hidupnya. "Aku… Mencintaimu…"

Namun ia tak lagi bisa mendengarnya.

Tak akan pernah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
